


压寨

by altovale



Category: S - Fandom, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, 龙嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altovale/pseuds/altovale





	压寨

-  
梅溪湖东边的山上是有土匪的，梅溪湖村的人都知道。半山腰上有他们的寨，寨主的名字气势磅礴，姓郑，名云龙。有人说他膀大腰圆，脸上有道贯穿的狰狞伤疤，也有人说他就是个矮小男人，但是一顿能吃五碗饭，七坛酒，出了门跟人打架，还能以一敌三。  
故事的版本太多了。  
其实郑云龙只是个身高一米八七的普通糙汉，吃不了五碗饭，的确能喝七坛酒，寨里所有的兄弟都喝不过他。至于伤疤更是子虚乌有，他的相貌绝不丑陋，甚至偶尔下一次山还被老太太夸模样端正，可以嫁女儿的。  
   
但冠之以匪名，这个名字就成了黑暗咒语。那些土匪手里的刀，商人哭诉着失掉的金银财宝，把神秘的郑寨主塑造成了一个心狠手辣的瘟神角色。稍微了解一点的人，但凡怕事的，都会躲开东山。  
   
草长莺飞，正值春分，这里路过一个歌舞团。他们从北边来，随走随演，以补贴路费，到梅溪湖时正是从东山的方向过来。山路崎岖，汽车在土路上一晃一晃的，后面载着一大群人，有男有女，均带着舞台上的妆唱着歌，大概是今晚要在歇脚的地方有个演出。  
   
郑云龙老早就听闻了。他绕到后山等候，风里有一刻不停的歌声。深吸一口气，女子的脂粉味香飘三里。  
大约更近一点，他举起一个黄铜的望远镜，那是他上次劫一辆过路的商旅得来的稀罕物件。小小的圆形镜框里纳进一个灰扑扑的汽车，再往后移，就看见一个姑娘红润的脸颊。

真漂亮，郑云龙收下望远镜心想，好想成个亲。  
   
兄弟们兴奋的把上次打劫布商留下的三尺红绸找出来，郑云龙亲自搬到太阳底下晾晒。  
等房间收拾的差不多，他打马下山，指挥着大家有序埋伏在层层叠叠的苍翠树木后面。再下方就是歌舞团的必经之路。  
这片地形狭窄封闭，车的宽度只能单向通过，不能转弯。谷底常年阴湿而不着阳光，前两天又刚下过雨，道路必然泥泞不堪。不管什么交通工具，有轮子总要陷进去。郑云龙把枪别在裤腰里，只握一把短刀，像狩猎一样等待着时机。  
   
车出现在视野里，轮胎在泥巴中徒劳的打了几个转。引擎怒吼一声，反而陷得更深了些。蔡蔡从树干后面现出身形来，给郑云龙喊话：“龙哥，你看看，要哪个？”  
   
郑云龙扫视人群，有个红色短裙格外扎眼。他大手一挥：“喏，看见没有，那个短发，头上插两朵花的那个。”  
   
蔡蔡点点头，伸手招呼兄弟们：“车尾头上有花的，速战速决，别下手太狠啦人家可是未来嫂子！”

“啾！”  
一声鸟鸣似的尖锐口哨声响起，那是信号。兄弟们飞一样跳下小山包，团团围住了汽车。  
他们展示出了超强的团队意识和土匪本性，挥舞着明晃晃的砍刀吓唬人的同时不忘在女人的脸蛋上胸脯上揩油。

那个无辜的女子坐在车后方一脸惊恐，还未等作出反应就被男人掐着腋下一把捞出来，堵嘴蒙头上绑一气呵成，她的两条细腿胡乱登揣几下，就也被捆上省事。身后的男男女女还在尖叫呼救，郑云龙一行人早已带着姑娘一骑绝尘。 

-  
回了山寨，拜堂所需的物件早已准备好。  
郑云龙欢欢喜喜套一件红绸长褂，胸前别一朵绢花。劫来的新娘子此时被推搡着进来，她的手还绑在一起，两个人把着她的肩膀。蔡蔡自告奋勇来喊一拜天地二拜高堂，新娘子听见这话挣扎了一下，但拗不过蛮力，“砰”一声被按着磕了个响头。旁边兄弟们起哄笑起来，郑云龙心疼地隔着红盖头去揉她的脑袋。  
   
潦草的仪式过后，压寨夫人被手脚绑好塞进洞房里等着。郑云龙开了酒席犒劳大家，但喝酒不是本意，他满脑子还惦记着娇美的新娘。等敬完一圈酒，他交代川子组织一下宴席，自己则一刻不想耽搁，飞奔向他的卧房。  
   
新娘就盖着红盖头窝在床角，是一件包装好的精美礼物，等着郑云龙一点点拆开。  
她听见有人进来开始小幅度的挣扎，郑云龙踮着脚上前，爬上床摸上了她的小腿肚，小声说：“今天起，你就是我媳妇了。”  
新娘拼命摇头，口里呜呜着什么。郑云龙解开她被绑住的腿，掀开她的盖头。那个女孩泪痕凌乱的脸露出来，睁着一双水汪汪的大眼睛瞪着他。她眼角的妆都花掉了，没有白天那么好看，但郑云龙仍然能看出她是个美人坯子。

他拿出女孩封口的布条，她咳嗽了几下。只听见一个沙哑的少年嗓子：“屁，谁要当你媳妇。”  
郑云龙差点跌下床去。“你是男的？”  
床上的人气鼓鼓回答他：“废话！要不然我脱了裤子给你看看。”  
即使是男人也过于貌美了，这样偏阴柔的长相，再搭配及肩的短发，实在是不怪郑云龙看不出来。

“你既然是男的，扮女人做什么？”  
“师傅找不够舞女，让我去补个位。”他费力地拿肩膀去蹭自己的脑袋，怎么也够不着，最终泄气的对郑云龙说：“你快拽一下我的头发，那是假发，又厚又重闷死了。”  
郑云龙还未从失去媳妇的震惊中缓解过来，麻木的伸手照做。果然把假发摘掉，一个清秀少年的模样显露出来。郑云龙扫视他身上未来得及换下来的红色舞女裙，还有条纹丝袜，心想男人可不可以做媳妇。

他被盯得害羞了，把伸出去的腿收回来，藏进裙子底下。“可以给我松绑了吗？”  
“不行。”郑云龙忽然反应过来，“你叫什么名字？”  
“阿云嘎。”少年如实回答。  
郑云龙就着姿势盘腿上床，把阿云嘎的前世今生都调查个遍。  
阿云嘎的老家在遥远的关中以北，那片地方前几年被日本兵踏足了，他在不算激烈的战火中失去了家人。彼时阿云嘎尚年幼，一句汉话不会讲，一个汉字不识，空有一身蒙族少年与生俱来的唱跳本领。他的亲戚少，且战乱中自顾不暇，就把他送进了这个外地老板开的歌舞团。歌舞团老板看阿云嘎好似营养不良，身材细瘦，个子也不高。涂上胭脂推进在女孩子堆里，没人看得出来，这才勉为其难收下他。

 

他在说这些话的时候眼睫毛都跟着微微颤抖，好像下一秒就要落下眼泪。郑云龙轻轻拍他的肩，阿云嘎摇摇示意自己没事。  
“谢谢你，今天。”  
郑云龙不知道他谢自己做什么。  
他望着阿云嘎，阿云嘎的表情看起来有些落寞。这个孩子被命运的苦痛扯得满身伤痕，郑云龙的一点点温柔就让他卸下了盔甲。

“歌舞团老板待你好吗？”郑云龙问他。  
阿云嘎默不作声，视线撇到一边去。半晌小声说：“有口饭吃。”

郑云龙也沉默了一下，开始给阿云嘎松绑。还没等最后一圈麻绳从阿云嘎的手腕上拆下来，他就作势要跑。郑云龙抓住他的腕子不松手，阿云嘎用力甩了一下，没甩开，又瞪着一双水汪汪的眼睛看郑云龙。  
郑云龙一把把他抡回床上，贴着他耳根问：“堂都拜了，你还想往哪跑？”  
   
阿云嘎在他身下像小蛇一样扭动，他大概还不适应有人贴这么近跟他讲话，耳朵红了一片，郑云龙几乎可以听见他咚咚咚的心跳声。阿云嘎喘着气说：“男人和男人拜堂不算，我不是你媳妇，你就得放我走。”

“你不许走。”郑云龙说：“你住在我这里，我待你肯定比歌舞团老板待你好。”

阿云嘎扭扭捏捏说着不要，郑云龙起身下床，给他让出一条路来。“你想好了吗，歌舞团这时候兴许已经出了县城。这时候追，一刻不停跑三天就能追上了。哦忘了告诉你，山里有野狼，什么都吃。”  
   
阿云嘎在床上抖了一下。他望着黑洞洞的门口，踌躇了一阵，最终还是缩回了床角。郑云龙眼底浮出笑意，完全忘了自己丢了个媳妇。

-   
第二天郑云龙花了一上午给大家解释昨天晚上到底发生了什么，包括为什么听墙角的兄弟什么都没听见，为什么山寨里突然多了一个阿云嘎。  
兄弟们纷纷表示对郑云龙成亲失败的惋惜。郑云龙却没多伤感，心情愉悦地收拾了一个房间出来给阿云嘎住。完工之后在寨里绕了一圈，最后决定让阿云嘎挑挑水。

梅溪湖上游到山顶大概三十分钟的脚程，其中要过几个山路的分岔口，错误的路通往大山深处，几经转折才能回山寨。  
阿云嘎不认识路，第一次下山由郑云龙带着他走。再下一回挑水他就不跟着了，他给出的理由是上次下一趟山走得太久，腰酸背痛的。不过他给阿云嘎留下一张手绘的地图，标好了每一个岔路。

阿云嘎拿着地图愣了一下。他从没见过这么懒的寨主，反而故意要刺激郑云龙一下，叮叮哐哐挑起两个空桶从郑云龙门口路过，大声问蔡蔡下山出城的路怎么走。还没等蔡蔡回答，只听见郑云龙屋子里中气浑厚的吼出一声：“阿云嘎你敢！”

蔡蔡不明所以的听他们的对话，大概能知道什么意思但又不明白为什么。阿云嘎捂着嘴偷笑，心情甚好，颠着步子出了寨。

半个时辰过去后，阿云嘎却真的没有回来。  
郑云龙对着树林望了一眼，脸上没有任何表情。他静默立在哪，成了一个奇形怪状的望夫石，不知在想些什么。似乎是料定了阿云嘎的背叛，他三步并两步回屋拿了一小捆麻绳别在后腰，又一刻不停追了出去。

阿云嘎其实没有跑，出了点小意外。他在下山时听见有小猫躲在对岸的岩石缝里叫唤，想去看看，却在跳石头的时候脚下打滑，摔了一跤。怀里的图顺着湍急的水流下去了，阿云嘎去追，只抓住一些破碎的纸片。

正午的太阳炙烤着，林间的鸟鸣聒噪异常，野鸡觅食归来，掠过灌丛带起一阵骚动。阿云嘎没办法，只有凭着感觉闷头前进。他不仅迷了路还崴了脚，拖着一条腿走，周围永远是青山绿水，兜兜转转好几圈，像是鬼打墙。

在急的快要哭出来的时候，阿云嘎看见郑云龙风尘仆仆的从对面过来。他大叫一声龙哥，就跌在了泥泞的地上。

郑云龙看见他极其狼狈的脸，把满腔的愤怒忘得一干二净，只想着赶紧把他扶起来，看看哪有没有受伤。  
阿云嘎哭哭啼啼的说你怎么才来找我，郑云龙立马倒戈开始怪自己等那么久才下山找人。全然没了出门时候那股子能杀人的凶狠，慈祥得像一个好不容易找回孩子的母亲。

最后阿云嘎是给郑云龙背回去的。  
据他的回忆，那天的风是紫色的，带着花儿的幽香。他们沿着水走。岩石缝里冒出来的清澈泉水拍打着岩壁，湍急的水流如银涟蜿蜒铺展。  
郑云龙一来，山里的树木好像都通了灵性，纷纷给他开路。他看着眼前渐渐明朗的景色，觉得郑云龙的后背比什么都宽阔。

没一会儿他就趴在郑云龙背上睡了过去。梦里好像在坐轿子一样，他又成了新娘，轿子一颠一颠的。还有一只不知道从哪冒出来的小羊，咬了他的脚踝一口，怪疼的。

-  
雨季来临的时候，天空上积满了灰色的厚重的云，低低的压在头顶上。风呼啸而来，树叶婆娑作响。伴随着轰隆隆几声惊雷，豆大的雨点开始噼里啪啦往院子里砸。  
阿云嘎被雷声惊得一哆嗦，手里的花生米都掉在地上。郑云龙在院里大喊着赶紧把衣服收起来，看见阿云嘎还坐在屋门口发呆，过来揉他的头发。“还在外面干什么，雷雨天赶紧回屋。”  
阿云嘎拍拍手上的花生屑，问他这雨什么时候会停。  
“后半夜吧。”郑云龙回答他。阿云嘎沉默着把东西收拾好，回屋早早的熄灯睡了觉。

半夜雨也没停，闪电把天地劈得如同白昼。郑云龙听见哗啦啦的雨声中有人打开了他的屋门，一骨碌从床上爬起来，却看见是阿云嘎。他的脸色难看得很。

郑云龙问他怎么了，阿云嘎不说话。却脱鞋上床，往郑云龙的被窝里钻。他的衣服湿漉漉的，浑身上下散发着凉气，恐怕是刚才来的时候在外面淋了雨。郑云龙怕他感冒，也不管羞不羞的，二话不说扒下他的衣服，把赤身裸体的阿云嘎裹紧自己被子里。

这时，外面又打了一个响雷，强大的穿透力使整个屋子都跟着震动了起来。郑云龙感觉到阿云嘎瑟缩了一下，整个人不受控制地发抖。  
他轻轻抚摸阿云嘎的脊背。“害怕打雷？”

阿云嘎背对着他，答非所问。“你知道吗，我的名字在蒙语里，就是电闪雷鸣的意思。”他顿了顿，又小声说：“可我讨厌雷雨天。日本人就是雨天来的。”

原来是这雷雨又勾起了他不好的回忆。  
郑云龙明白他的心思，一下一下拍着阿云嘎的后背。阿云嘎的身体渐渐安稳下来，也一点点变得热乎。

“龙哥”，阿云嘎转过身来面对着他，黑暗中他的眼睛仍然是亮晶晶的。“将来要是有一天，日本人来了，你会去跟他们打仗吗？”

郑云龙没想到这个孩子心思这么多，他望进那一双期盼的眼睛里，告诉他：“会，我要把他们都赶跑。”

阿云嘎像是得到赦免似的，闭上眼睛躺回枕头上。郑云龙以为阿云嘎又要哭，但是他没有。他在被窝里摸索着郑云龙的手，一把抓住，说：“我跟你一起去。”

-  
第二日又是风和日丽，雨来的急去的也急。  
阿云嘎在郑云龙的被窝里醒过来，山寨里空无一人。外面的天色被雨清洗的澄澈明亮，叫人心生欢喜。他自己去厨房煮了两个蛋吃，又晃进林子里去喂松鼠。临近中午，郑云龙一行人才浩浩荡荡到山寨。  
不用说，又去打劫了。阿云嘎不喜欢参与他们的活动，他们回来分赃的时候都躲在自己房间里不出来。

本来是没有他什么事的，郑云龙在外面咚咚咚敲他的窗户。  
阿云嘎打开门，郑云龙把一个线缝书塞进他怀里，一再叮嘱他晚上再看，随后吹着口哨离开了。阿云嘎不明所以，把那本书放在了床头。

郑云龙塞给他的不是别的，是一本龙阳春宫图。  
这本图是琦琦发现的，他打开翻了一眼，赶紧红着脸叫郑云龙来处理。蔡蔡也想看来着，被琦琦捂着眼睛拖走了。

他接过图册就闻到一股馨香。内页的画面描绘精致细腻，只是上面的人都梳着金钱鼠尾辫，应该是清朝时候哪位贵族的私人珍藏。  
郑云龙独自翻着，下腹忽然升腾起一股热流。他看见白花花的胳膊大腿只想到了跟自己拜了堂的阿云嘎，他的皮肤比画中的人还要白，像羊脂玉一样细腻。最近养的胖了一点，身材更加匀称。  
他也该成年了吧，郑云龙想，这不能白白扔掉，应该留给阿云嘎做性教育启蒙。

阿云嘎果真听了他的话。等夜深人静了，他点起一盏小油灯，打开了这个散发着香气的本子。  
第一页，那画面上是两个男人，一前一后紧紧贴在一起，旁边也没有任何文字。他感觉有些怪怪的。翻到下一页，口中“嗬呀”一声，像被烫了手似的把书扫到地上。他看见了，那画面是两个赤裸的男人，下体裸露着，其中一个正直挺着性器往另一个身后捅！

男性的私密器官被描绘得很狰狞，大且粗，头部泛着紫红色。明明是自己也有的东西，画出来就是让人羞耻。阿云嘎感觉自己的脸“腾”地烧起来，一直烧到脖颈。他像做贼一样把书拾起来，手都在发抖。

像蚂蚁一样在屋里转了两圈，他放在哪都觉得明显。最终把这淫秽之物仍在衣柜后面，才感觉安全一些。

 

他坐下来，擦着鼻尖上的虚汗。想起罪魁祸首郑云龙，顿时又羞又气。阿云嘎想立即跑到他的屋里质问一番，可走到门口却又心虚起来。他悄悄打开一个门缝向外偷看，郑云龙的屋子早已漆黑一片。他说服自己不能去打扰龙哥休息，自己也吹灭了灯上床睡觉。

夜色凉如水，缓慢的爬上床褥，一下一下拱着阿云嘎仍然火热的身子。那些画面在他脑子里来回出现。他翻来覆去，直到后半夜才睡着。

这一夜阿云嘎是真的被启蒙了。他第二天早上发现自己遗了精，被褥濡湿一片。只好灰溜溜地抱到山下的溪水旁边去洗，生怕被郑云龙发现。

-  
郑云龙终于摸进阿云嘎的房间，已经是一个月之后。  
那天晚上的月光把院子映成一汪清潭，盛着交错的树影微微颤抖。阿云嘎坐在外面看月亮，脚丫一晃一晃的。郑云龙捉起他的一只胳膊把他拉进屋子里。

“我给你的书，你看了么？”  
阿云嘎猛然想起藏在衣柜后面的秘密，脸上顿时烧起来。他小心翼翼地抽出自己的手，身子后退，嘴里嗫嚅着，“...你要同我做那种事么？”  
郑云龙没有回答，按灭了桌上的油灯，把阿云嘎压在了墙上。  
“我们拜过堂了。”郑云龙贴在他耳边低声引诱，手上去解阿云嘎的衣扣。“你是我媳妇。”

阿云嘎不想再去反驳他这种媳妇不媳妇的言论。只是蓦然想起了画里那根粗紫的男根，面对郑云龙徐徐进攻的手，突然慌乱起来。他隐约知道接下来他们也会像画里的人一样脱得精光，因为没有经历过而感到恐惧。

郑云龙感觉到怀里的身子微微颤抖，他在阿云嘎嘴唇上落下一个吻。  
阿云嘎咬着牙，嘴唇紧闭。郑云龙知道他心里还别着劲，去轻轻摩擦他脖子后面的皮肤。  
阿云嘎感觉到这其中的情色意味。作为一个正值青春的人，哪里经得起撩拨，再加上对方是郑云龙，他也说不清楚为什么，下身就硬起来了。  
郑云龙感觉到他有反应之后变得兴奋起来，把阿云嘎抱到床上，迫不及待地去解阿云嘎的裤子。而那根带子像有生命一样，死死咬在一起，护着主人的贞洁。郑云龙没了招数。使劲拽了一下，带着阿云嘎的臀胯都跟着起伏。“操，这玩意儿你怎么系的？”

阿云嘎咬着嘴唇不说话，脸上涨的通红。郑云龙就先退下了自己的裤子，他早就硬了，随时准备提枪上阵。

 

阿云嘎忍不住去瞥郑云龙的下身。郑云龙的家伙跟书里画的不一样，没那么狰狞，但尺寸还是够的。他抓过阿云嘎的一只手给自己撸动，阿云嘎既不抗拒也不主动，任由他抓着，软得像没骨头一样。

郑云龙又俯下身与他接吻，蜻蜓点水一样啄着阿云嘎的脸颊、脖颈、胸膛。阿云嘎仰面躺着，突然叫他的名字。  
“龙哥，”  
随后他的胸膛起伏，像是下了很大决心，才缓慢、清晰的吐出三个字，对郑云龙说：“你来吧。”

他主动解开了自己的裤子，从腿根踹到地上。阿云嘎此时的神情像献祭的处子，面庞悲悯，从未经过人事的身体散发着珠玉一样的光泽。

 

郑云龙不知有多喜欢此时的阿云嘎。他得到允许，也放弃忍耐，潦草地扩张一下就插了进去。阿云嘎抱着他的脖子呜咽一声，双腿缠上了他的身体，几不可闻的叫他轻一点。  
郑云龙抱着阿云嘎忘情地亲吻，每一个角落都不放过。阿云嘎被他弄的七荤八素，哆嗦着竟射了出来。

郑云龙这才真正开始干事，抬起他的一条腿快速抽插。阿云嘎刚开始还觉得痛，忍着忍着就不痛了，取而代之的是身体内部缓缓流淌过四肢百骸的麻苏感。他被干的神情恍惚，口中无意识的呻吟更加点燃郑云龙。他大开大合的操干，阿云嘎的身体软成一滩水，荡漾起春潮。  
那晚他们一直做到后半夜。阿云嘎被操开之后尝到了甜头，更加大胆且坦诚，娇声催促着他。郑云龙像一个跌进酒池肉林的昏君，只想一辈子就跟阿云嘎耗下去。

-  
时间过的太快，转眼工夫就要一年过去。  
阿云嘎乘着青春期最后一班列车，忽然就长成了成年人的样子。个子直逼郑云龙，胸前大腿上的肌肉都鼓起来，再也不是细瘦得弱不禁风的样子。他的行动比郑云龙还要灵敏，徒手就可以抓山鸡，骑上马就像一阵风，敢从山坡俯冲下去。  
郑云龙颇有吾家有儿初长成的快活。

但真正的快活日子其实没有几天。直到后来一队队日本士兵在村里扎了营。他们背后的长枪直指天际，闪着凛冽刺眼的光。

郑云龙还记得他的承诺。  
于是他放下土匪的行当，带着阿云嘎，带着一帮兄弟们，也编入正规军队去抗日。阿云嘎又扮成女孩子的样子去引诱日本人，虽然他的个子太高了些，但脸蛋还是能唬住人的。

郑云龙看着阿云嘎换上过膝的连衣裙，把嘴边冒出来的小胡茬刮得干干净净，再搽上香粉和胭脂。他的嘴唇点上红色，显得更加丰润饱满。郑云龙上前揽住他的腰，阿云嘎朝他眼波流转，脉脉含情。“怎么样，像不像？”

“像，”郑云龙赌气似的说，“你像一把美人刀，所到之处，片甲不留。”

临行前，郑云龙亲自把手枪绑在他的大腿内侧，千叮万嘱要他一定小心行事。还有，一定不能让那些流氓碰他的身体。

阿云嘎咯咯的笑，说：“我就是去色诱的，如何才能不让他们摸呢？”

郑云龙不语，自己扮成普通村民，亲自送阿云嘎上了日本人的车。他盯着阿云嘎走路时扭动的翘臀心里就憋火，而阿云嘎则在上车的前一刻回头看他，做了一个往下压的手势。

夜幕降临，日本人的大本营灯火通明。郑云龙跟着几个兄弟潜入其中，躲过巡逻兵爬上房顶。掀开瓦片看，四五个日本人在一起喝酒，阿云嘎就坐在一个人的怀里。那个日本人的手一直不安分的在阿云嘎大腿上蹭，郑云龙心砰砰跳起来，想起阿云嘎绑在腿上的枪。  
他学了几声鸟叫，阿云嘎倒酒的手停顿了一下。

等时机成熟，阿云嘎会掏出枪杀掉屋子里的日本人，然后尽最快速度跑出大本营。郑云龙要做的就是在阿云嘎踏出去的下一刻引爆他们的军火库，整个大本营都会炸成废墟。  
郑云龙是在告诉阿云嘎，炸药已经埋好了，就等他的下一步行动。

盖上瓦片，屋内欢笑的声音被遮掩了。郑云龙跟着战友悄声爬下屋顶，藏到五百米之外的隐蔽物后面。

阿云嘎则又等了几分钟，掐着娇滴滴的嗓子说话，哄得日本人眉开眼笑。但花一般的美人在日本人企图用嘴给他喂酒时掏出了枪，对面的人眼疾手快拿餐刀划向他的大腿。阿云嘎感觉不到疼，胡乱抹了一下伤口，将屋内的人一一击毙。  
在出屋子的时候，带着枪的士兵循声追了过来。他撞开阻拦，拼了命的跑，听见身后“轰”一声，热浪滚滚袭来。

是在外面等待的郑云龙引发了爆炸。那一瞬间，巨大响动使得大地随之摇摆，明亮的火光照亮天际。

郑云龙看见阿云嘎在向他跑来，他背后就是轰然炸开的军火库，在黑暗的夜中开出一朵耀眼的膨胀的花。  
阿云嘎的身影逆着光，黑色的，小小的一个。他随着震动摔了一跤，但又很快从地上爬起来。  
郑云龙被爆炸声震得耳鸣，他从遮挡后面里站起身，向阿云嘎奋力挥动着手臂。

“嘎子！”

后面开始有机枪扫射，“砰！砰！砰！”

阿云嘎是什么都不怕的。他还在跑，在漫天的烟尘与子弹的攻袭中，他轻盈的身形像一只鸟儿，马上就要越过灰黄的土地，越过这不长不短的几百米距离，与郑云龙相拥。

end.


End file.
